megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku
|dob=August 31, 2007https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hatsune_Miku |age= 16 |zodiac= Virgo |height= 158 cm (5'2") |weight= 42 kg (93 lbs) |japaneseva= (human voice source) Miku Hatsune library (singing voice) |theme= "Heaven" (ATOLS Remix) }}Hatsune Miku (or in Western name order, Miku Hatsune) is a guest playable character in Persona 4: Dancing All Night as a DLC character originally from the Vocaloid software suite. She was created by Crypton Future Media. Appearances *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character History Hatsune Miku is a Vocaloid voice-synthesizer software product of Crypton Future Media. Version 1.0 of Miku's voice package was released on August 31, 2007, and has since been used by music artists around the world to create music in a variety of genres and vocal styles. Miku has appeared in hologram concerts in which she performs popular hit songs from numerous Voicaloid artists, and annual festivals such as Snow Miku and Magical Mirai are held for fans to gather and celebrate both her and her music. Miku also stars in her own series of rhythm video games produced by Sega. The original ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA was released in 2009 for the Sony PSP in Japan, and has since seen sequels and spin-offs on the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and in arcades. A sister series, Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai, has been released on the Nintendo 3DS. Design Miku is a young teenage girl with very long aqua hair tied in pigtails that reaches to her ankles, and aqua eyes. For her appearance in Persona 4: Dancing All Night, she wears a special costume designed by character designer Shigenori Soejima that consists of a white, skintight turtleneck with four large, black buttons adorned with various icons and a musical note symbol in the center. She also wears a black miniskirt with suspenders, gloves, skintight boots, and wire headphones attached to her skirt. Profile ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Miku appears as a DLC playable character, specifically linked to the song "Heaven feat. Hatsune Miku (ATOLS Remix)". Like Marie and Adachi, her hair and eye colors can be customized. However, unlike the other player characters, she is unavailable as a FEVER partner. Miku is referenced in the final chapter of Story Mode when Kanji misremembers and mangles Mikuratana-no-Kami's name. Gallery Trivia * Miku is the star character of the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA rhythm game series developed by Dingo, who assisted in Persona 4: Dancing All Night's development, and Sega, the current parent company of Atlus. * The design she appears with in Persona 4: Dancing All Night was originally created by Shigenori Soejima for a Miku collaboration with singer Namie Amuro in her album _genic released June 10, 2015, for the single "B Who I Want 2 B". * As a DLC character, she is one of the few playable characters who isn't involved in Persona 4: Dancing All Night's main storyline (including Marie and Tohru Adachi), and the only currently known character in the game who isn't involved with the Persona series or Megami Tensei franchise at all. * Miku is the first guest character from a series outside of Atlus to appear in a Persona game. ** Miku is also the second playable character to sing her own song while dancing, the first was Rise Kujikawa. **Miku is the only DLC playable character without a FEVER partner or Persona Colour costumes. *Miku Persona 4: Dancing All Night's appearence's later appear as DLC Module' in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X ''& ''Hatsune Miku Project DIVA Future Tone. ''The arcade version later appear as updated kit. *In ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, the first of Tiki's side-stories is called "I'll Tiki-Tiki You (For Reals)". This is a reference to a popular Hatsune Miku song, "I'll Miku-Miku You (For Reals)" that was originally released on the Japanese video site Nico Nico Douga on September 20, 2007. The song was created by the producer ika and became one of Miku's earliest big hits. External Links *Miku's article on the Vocaloid Wiki Category:Crossover Characters